Drabble of How can you not be romantic about baseball?
by Jgllove111593
Summary: this is small drabble that came to me while i was listening to Pandora and i wanted to share with you guys. must read to find out oh and im taking an request for anything. and i WILL be adding this will never truly be complete


**A/N this is a small drabble I wanted to write for How can you not be Romantic about baseball to show the closeness Katniss has with her niece and nephews. Sorry it has taken me so long to upload a new chapter but it will be up soon. Did you know you had to BUY Microsoft word? Its total bull shit anyways here's a small drabble I couldn't get out of my head. And yes I DO listen to Disney station on Pandora I actually got this idea in the shower while I was listening to it! I had to get out so fast to write it down lol**

Katniss POV

I have my iPhone on its dock on the Pandora and little rue is with me, more like on my lap, while to do my homework for fire tech while Tim lays next to me on his game boy. I love how even though these two were born in the technology era they don't ask for iPhone or iPod even iPad. What Tim ask for when he got out of third grade I told him I'd get him anything he wanted. He asked for a simple Gameboy. I guess it has a lot to do with how prim has raised them to love what they have and never take the love we give them for granted. Any way as rue was just watching me work in fascination of how I understood the "mess" of papers I had on my bed Tim got up and changed the Pandora station to the Disney one. I have there because it reminds me of simpler times.

The first song that came on was the one where LeFou is trying to cheer up Gaston for being rejected by Belle. I subconsciously start to hum along with the song

"No aunty!" Rue shots at me standing up, Even though she is so small she know bad from good. "You can't sing that son it a bad guy song"

"_As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating_!" Tim sings next to me still into his Gameboy

"No Timmy that's not a nice song mommy is going to hit your tongue" Rue scolds Tim and he sits up to start the taunting but this time I'm into it too.

"_No one fights like Gaston, Douses lights like Gaston, in a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston!  
For there's no one as burly and brawny_" Tim comes over to me and wraps his arms around my neck and sings with me.

It's been so long since I've sung about 4 years since their father died. John always pushed me and asked me to sing for him and besides my dad I could never say no to him, even though he was Prim's husband, john always said I went into the wrong career and that I should have gone to Julliard.

"NOOO! YOU GUYS ARE MEAN IM GOING TO TELL MOMMY!" Rue runs into the kitchen with her ears covered with prim while I still sing with Tim.

"_When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large and now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs so I'm roughly the size of a barge! Oh, ahhh, wow! My, what a guy, that Gaston! No one shoots like Gaston Makes those beauts like Gaston Then goes tromping around wearing boots like  
I use antlers in all of my decorating_!" me and Tim finishing singing and fall back on the bed in a fit of giggles.

I look and prim is standing in the door way with small tears in her eyes. I get up from the bed in a hurry "I'm sorry Prim please don't cry" I hug her close to me "ill make it up to Rue I didn't mean to make you cry shit I'm sorry"

"no it's not that it's that the last time you sung was before John died" Prim pulls back and puts her hands on my cheeks "and I haven't heard you laugh like that since we we're little girls it nice to have you like this" I kiss prim's forehead and hug her "by the way your niece is pissed at you"

I laugh "ill make it up to her before she goes to sleep"

By the time gathers he little monsters and bathes them and puts them to bed it well after 9:30. I sneak quietly to rue's room she's on her bed reading the Frozen book I got her because she got her father's charm a can't say no to the small things.

"hey ru-ru are you still mad at me?" she hides her nose deeper into the book "fine don't talk but listen I'm sorry I sang the song with Tim but you know I love a lot and won't do anything to hurt you you're my most favorite niece"

"Aunt Katniss I'm you're only niece" she says looking at me with Prim's serious face

"That's why" I smile at her. She tries not to smile but fails "please forgive me?"

"Yes but in one condition" she holds up one finger to me.

"What is it my dear?" I scoot her over and sit one her bed with her

"Sing to me the song Elsa sings when she lets go over her power"

I sigh "alright get comfy this is going to be your lullaby"

And I start "_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.  
Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
Be the good girl you always had to be.  
Conceal don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know!"_

By the time I finish the song Rue is in deep sleep and again prim is standing at the doorway while I tuck Rue in.

"That was really nice" Prim says. Then she get shy and wrings her pj shirt "Katniss… do you think you can sleep with me and.. um… maybe sing to me too… it's been such a long time and you know I want to feel safe" Prim rabbles on.

"Sure thing little duck let's go to my bed it's bigger" I hold prim to my side. I finally have let my singing go kind of like that queen in Frozen and I'm not going to hide it anymore. But oh boy are people going to be shocked when they find out I can sing like John told me once.

"_Catnip when you sing all the birds stop to listen never hide that awesome talent… not even for a minute_"


End file.
